Deadlines and Disasters
by KittenCeez
Summary: Yuki’s deadline looms as a little disaster befalls the novelist.
1. Chapter 1

Deadlines and Disasters

Summary: Yuki's deadline looms as a little disaster befalls the novelist.

Disclaimer: I own no rights to anything Gravitation, though I wish I did. But I just have to live with my ever increasing Gravitation collection.

Rating: T

Warnings: Mild language

A/N: Thank you for reading. This is simply a one shot, nothing else to it. Read, enjoy, review.

A/N2: Thank you for your wonderful reviews. This is just an edit, few grammar alterations, couple of new sentences. For those of you who haven't read this before, welcome, and I hope you enjoy it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki was on edge. He sat at his desk fiercely typing away at his latest novel. His deadline was less than eight hours away and he still had five chapters to write, reread and edit. He had wasted the whole of the prior week ignoring the novel and a particularly difficult chapter. Now that he had finally gotten through that forsaken chapter, he had a lot of catching up to do before Mizuki came pounding on his door in just under eight hours time and the damn woman was never late. Can't she be late just once?

Yuki was annoyed. He was annoyed with himself that he had not used that week to write as the bane of his concentration was away on a mini-tour in Osaka. He loved Shuichi, he really did, but the brat was hell on his concentration levels. If Yuki wasn't distracted by Shuichi's loud and noisy antics, he was distracted by the kid's general presence in ways that left him very satisfied and Shuichi slightly limping after. Heaven forbid if the kid was actually silent. There was a big difference between Shuichi being silent upon Yuki's vicious and threatening request and Shuichi being silent of his own accord. The latter was dangerous.

Yuki was frustrated. He was frustrated with the fact that he was behind on his novel, again, and that it was his own damn fault this time meaning he could not blame it on the brat. Speaking of the brat, Yuki had not had any form of sex in the last twelve days.

Yuki was pissed off. He had not had any form of sex in the last twelve days! TWELVE DAYS! Hadn't he told that brat not to leave him ever again? Hadn't he told Shuichi that he found it inconvenient when he didn't have a hole to fuck? Yuki unconsciously crossed his legs and folded his arms in a huff. Besides, Shuichi would be home shortly…but Yuki still had a week's worth of novel work to do in eight hours time before he could take advantage of Shuichi's return.

Yuki glanced at the clock on this computer screen. 'Shit!' He had just wasted another ten minutes mulling over his sexual misfortunes. 'Damn it!' Sulkily, Yuki got back to his writing.

Yuki was just a couple of pages away from finishing the twenty-ninth chapter of his thirty-chapter novel when the apartment door opened with a bang and an exhausted Shuichi stumbled into their home with a weary, "Tadaima…"

Yuki heard Shuichi drop his bags in the doorway and took a long drag of his cigarette before he yelled at him to pick up his stuff. However, he didn't get the chance to yell at Shuichi as the pink haired fluff ball was already glomping him where he sat after an energised and almighty "EIRI!" filled the apartment. The brat's fluctuating energy levels were a force to be reckoned with.

"I missed you so much!" Shuichi vibrantly exclaimed as he squeezed the air out of Yuki's body. Shuichi had already seen Yuki's annoyed scowl, but he didn't relent; all he wanted to do was hug and kiss his lover hello before he'd get out of Yuki's hair so he could get back to writing.

Yuki had his cigarette between his fingers and kept his free hand gripped on to the arm of his chair. If he didn't, that hand would be all over Shuichi's body with a mind of its own and Yuki would never finish his novel, "Shuichi…" Yuki said warningly.

Shuichi lifted his head from Yuki's chest and placed his hands on Yuki's shoulders, "I know, I know, you're working." Shuichi leant in towards Yuki with a tender look in his eyes, "Just let me have one minute," he said before capturing Yuki's lips.

Yuki quickly gave in when he felt Shuichi's soft lips on his and quickly deepened the kiss letting his hand latch onto the small of Shuichi's back to pull his younger lover up against his chest. Shuichi happily wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck and shoulders but forced his moan back down to the pit of his stomach at the sensation of Yuki's hard, muscular chest against his. Shuichi wasn't going let himself get excited because the sooner Yuki finished this novel the sooner he had Yuki all to himself.

Then Shuichi had a realisation. He pulled back from Yuki's lips, "Eiri, I thought you were supposed to have finished this novel by now?"

Yuki grumbled, "I was. I had some difficulty with one of my chapters…that's all," he admitted indignantly.

Shuichi nodded his head in understanding, "I see…and when is Mizuki coming for the manuscript?"

Yuki's golden eyes flicked up to Shuichi's bright purple eyes showing annoyance, "4:30."

Shuichi sat back on Yuki's legs and glanced at the watch on his wrist showing 2:47pm, "Oh! Soon then!"

Yuki nodded, "Yep. Now scram, I still have a lot to do…and you need a shower!"

Shuichi straightened his back in defence, "I had one this morning before I left for home! I am clean!"

Yuki finished off his cigarette, "Your hair is not. You still have glitter and shit in it! You are not sleeping in my bed with that crap in your hair."

Shuichi tilted his head to the side with a childlike smile, "Oh okay! I wasn't sure if it had all come out or not."

"You didn't think to look?"

Shuichi shrugged his shoulders, "Never really thought about it."

Yuki just rolled his eyes and Shuichi stuck a pointing finger in his chest, "Stop rolling your eyes at me!"

Yuki sighed heavily, "Shuichi…out! You have had more than your one damn minute!"

Shuichi's shoulders deflated and he muttered, "Okay, okay, I'm going."

Shuichi leaned in to hug Yuki again and went to kiss his cheek but turned to nibble on Yuki's ear instead. Shuichi giggled when he heard Yuki growl, "Sorry! I just could not resist!"

"Shuichi!"

"I love you," Shuichi told his seething lover.

Yuki looked up at Shuichi, "OUT!" he yelled, shifting his chair to push Shuichi off him, something that they now considered a form of playfulness and when Yuki's deadlines weren't on the doorstep, turned into a much more satisfying play session. Yuki chuckled silently to himself at the things they got up to.

Shuichi knew he was going to be shoved off Yuki's body but he did not know just how hard. He normally braced himself for the fall but this time ended up windmilling his arms as he fell to the floor putting his hand out to stop his fall, letting out a sharp yelp of pain. Shuichi continued to lie on his left hip, his left wrist still holding him up.

Yuki heard the sharp yelp and quickly apologised to his lover, "Are you alright? Shuichi?"

Shuichi could not move from his place on the floor. He gritted his teeth together and managed a strangled, "Wrist!"

Yuki quickly got up from his chair and knelt down in front of Shuichi. He gently coaxed Shuichi into sitting up and taking his weight off his wrist. With a cry of pain Shuichi lifted his wrist up off the ground.

Yuki held Shuichi's arm up and looked at his rapidly swelling wrist, "Can you straighten it at all?"

Shuichi shook his head, the tears in his eyes threatening to fall.

"I'll get you some ice," Yuki stood and quickly went to the kitchen for the icepack that was in the freezer, muttering an entourage of 'shit, crap, fuck' in his head in the process. He walked back into his office and found Shuichi was still sitting on the ground. "Hey, come on, off the floor," he said as he helped Shuichi stand and led him over to the couch on the other side of the room. Sitting next to Shuichi, he took hold of Shuichi's arm, "This will hurt," he stated as he quickly straightened Shuichi's wrist.

Shuichi gave an agonised scream as his wrist was put right. Yuki pressed the icepack to Shuichi's wrist and pulled Shuichi into his chest as he cried out his pain. As best he could, Shuichi curled into Yuki as his wrist throbbed.

After ten minutes had passed, Shuichi had calmed down some, but the pain in his wrist had not. Yuki took the icepack off Shuichi's wrist and saw that it had rapidly bruised, "Can you wriggle your fingers?"

Shuichi tried to do the same, but gasped and hissed in pain instead, "No…"

Yuki hung his head, "Okay. Come on, let's get it looked at."

Yuki stood and saved his work on the computer.

Mizuki was going to kill him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After wrapping Shuichi in a jacket, Yuki led him out of the apartment and to his car, helping the injured singer into the passenger seat.

Shuichi sat in the car grimacing as Yuki's tyres found every single bump and crack in the road, each jolt sending sharp pains through his throbbing arm. He could see the tension in Yuki's body, and his driving, at each grimace and hiss of pain. After taking the icepack off his wrist, he placed his uninjured hand on Yuki's, which held onto the gearstick of his manual transmission car and hooked their fingers together.

Once stopped at a traffic light, Yuki sat back for a moment and looked at Shuichi while they waited, "I'm sorry Shuichi."

Shuichi smiled and pulled their joined hands to his lips, gently kissing Yuki's before setting their hands back down again, "I'll be alright Yuki. It is probably nothing more than a sprain."

Yuki squeezed Shuichi's hand before retaking their position on the gearstick as the lights changed.

Yuki made Shuichi tell him about Bad Luck's recent tour in order to keep the boy occupied. By the time they arrived at the hospital, Shuichi had replaced the icepack on his wrist as the pain was starting to worsen.

Yuki had his arm around Shuichi as they walked into the emergency ward. The celebrity couple were beginning to draw a curious crowd and at Yuki's request, they were ushered into a private cubicle to wait their turn. This cubicle was located in a corner of the ward and, like a couple of other similarly placed cubicles, had a large door instead of the usual curtain. It was far more comfortable than those hard, awful, plastic chairs found in the waiting area.

After waiting an hour, Shuichi began to fall asleep but was woken when Yuki's mobile rang. Shuichi looked up at the 'No Mobile Phones' sign and then looked at Yuki expectantly.

Yuki just shrugged and groaned as he recognised the number, "It's the devil woman. I'll be back."

Shuichi nodded as Yuki left the cubicle to take Mizuki's call. A few minutes after Yuki had left, one of the shift doctors came in to see him and examine his wrist. The doctor issued Shuichi with a couple of painkillers and put him down for an x-ray.

Yuki was standing outside the hospital doors with Mizuki calmly berating him over the phone at him not being home, having missed his deadline, again, and lecturing him on his publisher's point of view throwing in the fact that Yuki liked his particular standards of living. Yuki wished he had a wall to punch.

Yuki took a deep breath, "Mizuki...I am not home because I am currently standing outside the emergency ward at the hospital."

There was a pause, "Hospital? What? Why?"

"I had to bring Shuichi here...I may have busted his wrist when he got home this afternoon," Yuki admitted, not having seen the journalist walking about ten metres away.

The journalist recognised the novelist instantly but kept this latest piece of headline news for when she got back to the studio, as she was there to cover a story of heroism. A scandal in the Yuki-Shindou household would be her fast track ticket up the management line in her media section. She was already composing the story in her head as she walked a little closer to the novelist intent on catching any more scoop without being obvious and caught, "...thinks it is just sprained, but he seems to be in too much pain for just a sprain..." She continued walking forward confidently, intending to get this interview over with as Yuki Eiri was always bigger news.

Yuki's posture was now diminishing as his frustration increased the longer he was on the phone with his editor.

"I don't know if I can get you extended time Eiri-san; the publishers still have your recent two-week extension fresh on their minds. However, under the circumstances..."

Yuki sighed and massaged his temple with his fingers, "Look, it'll be on your desk tomorrow morning. Bye."

Yuki quickly hung up and before he switched his phone off entirely, he sent a text message to Tohma advising him of the situation with a simple, 'Took Shuichi to hospital'. Yuki shoved the phone in his pocket to be forgotten about as he quickly made his way back to Shuichi's side.

As Yuki entered the cubicle, he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw that Shuichi's bed was empty. Before he began to panic, he caught a nurse walking passed and asked her where his lover was. The aging woman had a look at Shuichi's outpatient papers and informed him that Shuichi had been escorted to x-ray. Yuki let his relief show and took the seat in the cubicle to wait for Shuichi.

Five minutes later, Shuichi walked back into the cubicle. The boy looked extremely tired. When he saw his lover waiting for him, Shuichi managed a smile and met the seated Yuki with a small kiss before climbing back into the bed. Shuichi relaxed and tiredly lay back in the bed, apparently too quickly as he jarred his wrist.

"Owowowow!" he exclaimed.

Yuki shifted to the edge of his chair and put his hand on Shuichi's leg, "Careful baka, no need to make it any worse. What did the doctor say?"

Shuichi yawned and relaxed under Yuki's tender touch and lay back comfortably, "He gave me some painkillers and sent me for an x-ray in case of any fractures. When they have printed them, he will take a look and then come back with the results."

Yuki nodded and noticed Shuichi slipping into sleep rather quickly. Yuki picked up Shuichi's outpatient papers and read what he could, making out from the scrawl that they had given Shuichi two Panadine Fortes. Scowling, Yuki dropped Shuichi's papers back on the bench and sat back in his chair; he certainly had time to wait.

Forty-five minutes later and after the bored novelist had memorised the entire layout of the cubicle, Yuki was surprised to find Tohma walking through the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Tohma smiled at Yuki, "When I received your text message I tried to call you immediately, but it seemed you had already turned off your mobile. So I decided to come down and see how he is myself."

Yuki folded his arms, 'Shit,' thought Yuki. Well, at least he would not be entirely bored out of his skull.

There was a long silence before Tohma walked over to Shuichi's sleeping body, visually assessing the damage.

Yuki intervened, stopping Tohma's visual scrutiny of his lover's body in its tracks, "It is his wrist! We are waiting for the x-ray results. You don't need to look him over, you leech!"

Tohma grinned at Yuki, "Now, now Eiri-san, you wouldn't think that of your own brother-in-law, would you?"

Yuki re-folded his arms, "Hah! You are capable of everything Seguchi."

Tohma stood by Yuki and looked over Shuichi, "So what happened? I believe he only returned home this afternoon. Is this something that happened on the tour, or-?" Tohma cut himself off hoping Yuki would carry on the explanation for him without the keyboardist having to pull on teeth.

Yuki had closed his eyes, "No, this happened when he got home."

Tohma nodded, noting that he did not need to make any calls to insurance agencies as if Shuichi had injured himself whilst still technically on tour, it would prove rather nasty for the poor venue should the President of NG wish to sue for damages to Bad Luck's immediate future. Although, it would have been fun to have done so.

Tohma looked back to Yuki, "So how did this happen?"

This time it was Yuki's turn to grin lecherously, "Do you really want the details?"

Tohma laughed, "Decidedly not, thank you."

The doctor arrived with the results of Shuichi's x-ray. The doctor asked if he should come back later when Shuichi was awake.

"Don't bother, you gave him Panadine Forte; he'll be out for hours," Yuki told him.

The doctor gave a small smile before Yuki impatiently said, "Spill it! Is he alright?"

The doctor patiently continued, "We have found three fractures across his wrist; one on the inside of his ulna and two on his radius." The doctor pulled out a diagram of the human wrist and pointed out where the fractures were found. "There does not appear to be any damage to his carpal bones though, which is good. However, we will need to x-ray his wrist again when the swelling has gone down in say about a week and a half's time, just to make sure."

Yuki nodded, "I will bring him in again."

The doctor handed Yuki a foam sling, "One of the nurses will be in shortly to bandage Shindou-san's wrist. He must keep his wrist as inactive as possible for the next three weeks. After that time he should be able to move his wrist and fingers a little, gradually progressing to full movement. I will write him a prescription for some painkillers to be taken when necessary and make sure he ices his wrist at least twice a day. Shindou-san's discharge papers can be arranged the moment he wakes up."

The doctor finished writing on Shuichi's papers, "Also, in six week's time, I would like to have his wrist x-rayed again; the fracture located across the base of the radius has me a little concerned. That is a very unusual place to fracture bone. The area will be particularly fragile and will heal a little slower than the rest of the wrist, but as I have said, restrict his movement of the wrist and there should be no complications."

Yuki stood looking at the doctor with widened eyes, "In what way does that fracture have you concerned?"

The doctor continued, "As I said it is very unusual to fracture the wrist at that point and it is also a difficult place to x-ray properly. There is no way to tell how deep that fracture goes. Even an MRI will not have clear results. I cannot give an accurate period for that fracture to have healed completely. Shindou-san is a healthy, young boy and I expect his wrist to heal completely without any problems."

Yuki was growing more concerned the further this explanation continued, "What kind of problems are we talking about here?"

"The absolute worst-case scenario, which does not apply here, is an infection to the area with the increased vulnerability as there will be slight structural damage to the articular cartilage and fibrous capsule encasing that section of the bone. The fibrous capsule serves to keep certain proteins out of the bone which can affect the bone marrow," the doctor explained.

By now Yuki was on the verge of a fit with the words 'infection' and 'bone marrow' running through his head.

Tohma placed his hand on Yuki's shoulder to keep the novelist from exploding, "What is the actual risk of this occurring though?"

The doctor replied with emphasis, "Extremely rare, something that we would only be monitoring for in a patient who has cancer in their bone marrow, which Shindou-san definitely does not have."

Yuki looked like he was about to be sick.

Tohma stepped in, "Thank you for the full explanation Doctor and for answering all our questions thoroughly."

The doctor returned Tohma's bow and left the cubicle.

Not a heartbeat later and Yuki was blowing his top, "What the fuck was he doing telling me all that shit! Is that bastard trying to send me into a panic on purpose!?"

"Calm down Eiri-san, he was just answering the questions we asked him," Tohma tried to reason.

Yuki managed to pace in the confined area, "By telling me that shit in that much detail?"

Tohma continued, "He also said that those complications do not apply to Shindou-san. His wrist will heal in a few weeks and there will be nothing to worry about Eiri-san."

Yuki was still upset, "Well then, he didn't have to fill my head with that crap! I feel guilty enough as it is without having to think of anything worse happening to Shuichi! I hurt him Tohma; I injured his wrist! I hurt my Shuichi!"

Yuki leant back against the bench, "We wouldn't be here if I hadn't shoved him like that."

Tohma looked up at Yuki, "Like how?"

Yuki explained the events leading up to Shuichi's fall.

Tohma smiled sympathetically, "Now Eiri-san, it was a complete accident. You need to calm yourself down. People fracture their bones all the time and it could have been worse, Shindou-san's arm could have broken completely. He could have hit his head and cracked his skull open. In the end Eiri-san, it is only a fractured wrist."

Yuki pulled the chair closer to Shuichi and sat down heavily, "Why do I keep hurting him? Isn't it bad enough I hurt him emotionally and mentally, but I have to hurt him physically as well? Sometimes I wonder just how better off he would have been if he'd never met me."

Neither of them notice Shuichi's brow crease slightly.

Tohma started at Yuki's words, "Eiri-san that is enough. This was an accident. You are not doing your stress levels any good by thinking such thoughts. You both love and need each other just as much as the other. Now pull yourself together before Shindou-san wakes up. I am going to get some coffee, I will return in a moment."

Tohma slipped out of the room but not before he heard Yuki say, "I'm sorry Shu-chan."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi heard the door close and forced himself further out of his groggy state. How he hated that stuff. He placed his uninjured hand on Yuki's head.

Yuki quickly sat up, "You're awake."

Shuichi nodded, "I have been for a while and I certainly heard more than enough."

With Yuki's help, Shuichi sat up, swinging his legs to hang over the edge of the bed and rest on either side of Yuki, who was now standing up.

"Eiri, please don't let me hear you talking like that again. I love you so much," Shuichi wrapped his uninjured arm around Yuki's waist, pulling him closer so he could hug into his lover, "I can't imagine my life without you and I never want to."

Mindful of Shuichi's bad wrist Yuki slipped his arms around Shuichi's body and pulled him tight to his body, bending so he could rest his head in Shuichi's neck so Shuichi couldn't see his tears, "I wish I could stop pushing you away. It is my fault you were hurt, again. It was my fault last time you got hurt because I pushed you away then too!"

Shuichi gasped, "Eiri! You are not pushing me away…far from it." Shuichi brought his hand up to draw Yuki's head away from his shoulder, forcing his lover into a deep, needy kiss. Shuichi knew Yuki was referring to the time he was raped by Aizawa and he continued to kiss Yuki until the novelist had calmed down and taken over the kiss himself.

Shuichi softened the kiss and pulled back placing his hand on Yuki's cheek, "I am alright, Eiri." Shuichi brushed the tears away from Yuki's cheeks before placing another soft kiss on his lips. Yuki responded to the kiss and looked at Shuichi tenderly before hugging him again.

Tohma saw the sweet exchange through the window of the door and silently waited outside, sipping on his cup of coffee, a small smile on his face.

Yuki sighed as he pulled back from Shuichi's body, "My headache is going to get worse." He noticed Shuichi looking at him with a love struck expression, "What?"

Shuichi giggled slightly, "How is it you were just crying your eyes out and you still manage to look so damn gorgeous? I know I look awful after I've been crying."

Yuki raised his eyebrow, "If you speak of this to anyone, brat, I will personally put you back in here with grievous bodily harm."

Shuichi sniggered, "I love you too Eiri!"

Yuki just grumbled his annoyance and turned his attention to the rather well placed cough coming from the door.

Tohma stood with two coffees in his hands and wearing his usual smile. Next to him stood a nurse with trolley of first aid supplies.

Yuki reluctantly stood away from Shuichi and let the nurse come through to start bandaging Shuichi's wrist. She also handed the painkillers to Yuki as she started working. Yuki took the second coffee from Tohma, grimacing at the foul tasting substance; nothing was better than his home-grounded coffee.

Tohma addressed Shuichi as he was getting his wrist bandaged, "Good to see you are awake and in good spirits, Shindou-san."

Shuichi smiled, "Thank you Seguchi-san. At least we don't have any stage appearances for the next two months."

Tohma smiled, "Looks like you will be out of action for several weeks, so you don't re-injure yourself."

Shuichi nodded forlornly, "Yeah."

Yuki stared down at his coffee, "Do you know how frustrated I am going to get?"

Shuichi nodded and looked up at his brooding lover, "Just about as frustrated as what I will be, Yuki dear."

The meaning was not lost on anybody in the room.

The nurse cleared her throat, "Keep your wrist bandaged at all times, even at night. You can take the bandage off when bathing though. You will experience some pain for the next few days at least, especially while the swelling is coming down and the painkillers the doctor prescribed will help with that. You will need plenty of rest, Shindou-san." The nurse then helped Shuichi into the foam sling and packed up her trolley, "The doctor has already signed your discharge papers, so when you are ready, you can go home."

"Yay!" Shuichi slid off the bed and bopped right up next to Yuki.

Yuki placed his arm around his lithe lover and led him out of the hospital, Tohma walking beside them.

Shuichi stopped on their way to their cars, "Thank you for coming to see me, Seguchi-san."

Tohma nodded, "Not at all, Shindou-san. I will tell everyone from Bad Luck when I get back to the office."

Shuichi gasped, "Oh shit! Hiro! He is gonna kill me for not letting him know!" Shuichi already had his phone out of his pocket, turned back on and was texting Hiro with one hand as Yuki led him away from Tohma and in the direction of his car.

After placing the phone back in his pocket, Shuichi turned quietly to Yuki, "Say, Eiri...why exactly did Tohma come to see if I was alright?"

Yuki kept walking, "I have yet to figure that out...he is probably scheming something in order to make me go back home again...pompous bastard."

Shuichi nodded in understanding before he reached up to peck Yuki on the cheek, "Well, you still have a few weeks before he can pull that card on you coz you have to look after me!"

Yuki scoffed, "If you think I am going to wait on you hand and foot, you have another thing coming brat."

"Aw! But Yuki!" Shuichi whined as Yuki helped him get into the car. Shuichi waited until Yuki got into the driver side, "I always look after you when you're sick!"

Yuki leaned over and helped Shuichi manoeuvre his arm into the seat belt, "That was your choice back then and this is my choice now."

Shuichi huffed and poked his tongue out at Yuki, "You are so mean."

Yuki started the engine and began to reverse the car out of the park, "And you still love me anyway."

Shuichi scowled, "Be that as it may..."

Yuki changed the gears to first but before he took off, he captured Shuichi's jaw in his hand and silenced Shuichi with his lips, "Of course I'll help you when you need it, baka."

Shuichi grinned, "Yay! I love my Yuki!" Shuichi leaned in and took Yuki's lips in a chaste kiss before they were beeped at by a driver waiting for the car park they were vacating.

Yuki growled and flicked them off before setting off for home. The fact that they wouldn't be able to see through his tinted windows was pointless.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi yawned as he relaxed on the couch waiting for Yuki to come home from Mizuki's office. The under slept novelist didn't come to bed until 3am that night finishing his novel to have it in by the new deadline.

Very carefully, Shuichi had prepared Yuki's coffee, although he had yet to put the hot water in deciding to wait until his lover actually got home, but he went to re-boil the water anyway, just to be ready.

Not long after, he heard keys opening the door and went to greet the tired and grumpy form that is his lover. Shuichi managed to steal a small kiss while Yuki was dropping his keys and slipping his shoes off.

Shuichi followed Yuki into the kitchen where the novelist dropped off a bag of shopping. As Yuki turned away to pour the ready cup of coffee, Shuichi inspected the shopping finding the usual essentials – cigarettes, beer, pocky, plus a few other items and then picked out the newspaper.

Shuichi stared at the headline for a moment before bursting out laughing.

Yuki had just taken in the flavour of his favourite coffee when Shuichi suddenly started laughing like a maniac, "Oi brat! What's with the noise?"

Shuichi started to calm down, "Have you even looked at the headline yet?"

Yuki had to admit to himself that he indeed had not and had just automatically picked up the paper on his way through the checkout. Taking another sip of coffee, he picked up the paper only to spit out said sip of coffee as he read the headline.

'Shindou Shuichi: A Victim of Domestic Violence?'

Shuichi was still giggling randomly as Yuki scanned the first few paragraphs noting that he had apparently caused the complete breaking of Shuichi's arm, a broken rib and several bruises.

Yuki stopped reading the filth and just groaned. He was planning on just coming home and crashing into bed, but that's just gone right out the window; they would all be calling him and coming over.

"Shit!" Yuki cursed and picked up the phone to call Tohma, before anything else happened. "Seguchi...I am sure you have seen it...deal with it. Thank you." Yuki's level of calmness shocked even himself as he hung up the phone and turned to Shuichi, "Turn your mobile off and start disconnecting the phones. I am going back to bed. The door is not to be answered and close all the curtains." Yuki stated before taking his cup and leaving the room.

Shuichi kept his smirk covered until Yuki left the kitchen and quickly scurried about the apartment disconnecting the two phones, turning their mobiles off and closing the curtains. He also put the shopping away before slipping into the bed next to Yuki and cuddling into him, "I love you, Eiri."

Yuki shifted so that he could hold Shuichi better, "I know." He kissed Shuichi on the jaw line, "I love you too." Yuki could practically feel the smile radiating off Shuichi's face and gave a small smile of his own, "Sleep now."

Shuichi continued to grin like the Cheshire Cat until he too succumbed to the calls of sleep.

----------------------------------

End

Well, this was supposed to have finished back on page 4, it is now up to page 13. It kinda just kept developing and plot bunnies and...well yeah! My muse is temperamental; she can be off on extended leave until further notice, or she can come back and give me one of these...Meh! It is all good in the end!

I must admit, I do have a couple of plot bunnies for a second chapter, so I'll try and get that in the works soon!

Please leave a review!

Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

Deadlines and Disasters

Deadlines and Disasters

Summary: Yuki's deadline looms as a little disaster befalls the novelist.

Disclaimer: I own no rights to anything Gravitation, though I wish I did. But I just have to live with my ever increasing Gravitation collection.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Mild language

A/N: Well then, a second chapter comes your way. Go the plot bunnies.

A massive thank you to Pat-chan who betaed this chapter! Love love love you!

--

Tohma's way of 'dealing with it' obviously did not match Yuki's, thought the said novelist as he was currently sitting in make-up before a mass-audience television interview with Kel-TV's Matsumoto Kel, a popular presenter with the middle-age female class. The bastard had a sick sense of humour. His humming, lively lover sat in the chair next to him, legs swinging as the make-up assistant brushed out his hair. He had dressed in his usual pristine black suit and tie fashion while Shuichi had surprisingly opted for black slacks, a white shirt with a large collar and a slim black jacket. Still he wore his knee-high leather black platform boots he loves to wear on the stage.

Yuki looked at Shuichi through the mirror in front of him, "What are you so energetic for?"

Shuichi looked up at Yuki and smiled brightly, "Because this is the first time we have officially been in an interview together."

Yuki sat back further, surprised by the statement. Was it really? He figured Shuichi was right as their television appearance when they first came out of the closet wasn't actually planned…it sort of just…happened. 'And not exactly for the worst either,' Yuki pleasantly mused.

As the assistant put down the brush she was using on Shuichi's hair, the said singer was released from the chair and almost skipped the small distance between his and Yuki's chairs. He tilted his head to the side, studying Yuki's face now covered in make-up.

Yuki looked up at him irritated, "What now?"

Shuichi giggled slightly, "I like you better without make up."

Yuki raised his eyebrow at Shuichi before the singer moved in and claimed his lips for several seconds.

Shuichi pulled back, "I still love you though!"

Yuki sat back and studied his face in the mirror. If he didn't look pale normally, he certainly did now! He sighed to himself, "I like me without make-up! Camera make-up is a pain in the ass!"

Shuichi leaned back on the bench behind him, folding what he could of his arms with his recovering injury, "Hah! It is not as bad as stage make-up. At least I can get this stuff off!"

Yuki had to laugh at that as the memories of Shuichi spending a good hour washing his face of stage make-up after every show flashed across his vision.

"Hey, Eiri…"

"Hm?" Yuki responded.

"When they ask about us…what are we going to tell them? I mean, we usually have to avoid questions about us and now I do not know what to say."

Yuki looked up at Shuichi for a moment. It was true that he never spoke about his relationship with Shuichi, or even anything about his lover in an interview before now. This interview however was about them together and Yuki knew he had to show how much they are a deeply involved couple if this interview was going to do any good regarding the vicious rumours still circulating about them. He gently brushing Shuichi's hand with his, "We will just go with it this time and answer with what we want to say, not with what we have had to say in the past."

The talkback show's producer popped his head in through the door, "Ten minutes people!"

The producer disappeared while Yuki was taking in Shuichi's profile with the formal looking dress code and Yuki swivelled his chair to pull Shuichi partially into his lap. He grazed his lips over Shuichi's ear before kissing his cheek, "Ten minutes…that is plenty of time."

Shuichi enjoyed Yuki's caresses before adding, "Well, maybe to get me off…but you…" Shuichi smirked devilishly at his lover, "Unless you let me do _that_ again."

Under the make-up, Yuki's cheeks started to go pink. It took him a moment to think of a come back and he cleared his throat, "Well, if you seem to think that will be enough to satisfy me, I will have to show you otherwise."

Shuichi laughed richly, claiming soft kisses again, "Now, now Eiri, do not tempt me until we get home!"

Shuichi shifted so he could rest his head on Yuki's shoulder and was quite relaxed in his lover's arms when a stage hand came to get them from the room leading them to the side of the stage. Yuki kissed Shuichi on the cheek before heading forward onto the stage. Shuichi was shocked to say the least; he never expected Yuki to have done that in front of people. This must have been what Yuki meant by 'just go with it'. From his spot to the side of the stage, Shuichi happily bounced to himself before he watched Yuki greet Matsumoto-san and take a seat.

The producer was watching the initial proceedings next to Shuichi, "You can wait in the green room if you like, Shindou-san, there is a television broadcasting the show set up."

Shuichi flashed him a bright smile, "No thank you, I want to watch from here."

The producer smiled lightly, "Alright, Kutana-san will be here to run things while I am in the sound booth."

Shuichi thanked the man before turning to watch Yuki's part of the interview. 

Once his microphone had been attached, Yuki had taken his seat to the side of Matsumoto-san. The audience had been quietened down before he had walked onto the stage, however there were several excited outbursts when he had shown himself.

The cameraman gave the last few seconds count and the stage lights went up, the audience enthusiastically applauding while the theme music played. As it stopped, Matsumoto-san was all smiles as she looked into the primary camera.

"Good evening everybody and welcome to Kel-TV! I am Matsumoto Kel and tonight we have two very special, very exciting guests with us!"

A number of small 'woots' were heard coming from the audience.

Matsumoto-san continued, "Japan's most popular and most controversial couple have certainly experienced several media-related highs and lows surrounding their relationship, their careers and also themselves. Tonight, leading romance novelist Yuki Eiri and lead singer of Bad Luck, Shindou Shuichi are here…"

Matsumoto-san was interrupted by a number of cheers and several squeals, smiling at the excited audience before continuing, "…are here to tell us more about their current career statuses and separate the truth from a rumour that has shocked readers, fans and even themselves. Shindou-san will be joining us later in the show, but please join me in welcoming Yuki Eiri!"

Yuki smiled and nodded at the camera before acknowledging the roaring audience.

As the audience gradually settled down, Matsumoto-san shifted in her chair to face Yuki, "It has been some time since you have been on this show, Yuki-sensei, how have you been keeping?"

Yuki flashed Matsumoto-san his media-smile before answering, "Quite well thank you Kel-san. It is a pleasure to be here again."

"Last time Yuki-sensei was here we were talking about the immensely popular novel _Lover_ and since then you have released a further six best selling novels. How have you kept up with it all?"

Yuki shifted in his chair, "Well, Kel-san, when a writer has enough inspiration, words and ideas can come quite quickly and it can be, on the odd occasion, difficult to un-jumble all the ideas running around in your head."

Matsumoto-san continued, nodding, "Well it is obvious that you have had plenty of inspiration for your novels. Where does this inspiration come from?"

Yuki waited for a moment before nodding, "Inspiration comes from anywhere. People have glanced at the most mundane objects before and been inspired to do or create something. When you develop ideas around that which has been your particular inspiration, it is a matter of trialling how far you can take that idea. There are naturally times when an expanded idea simply cannot work in the context you are trying to achieve, however it is important to keep these other ideas for any future works. After all, you never know which tiny idea is going to produce the next number one novel, single, or piece of artwork."

Matsumoto-san nodded, "Very true, Yuki-sensei, and what about _your_ inspiration? What inspires you to write such intricate tales of love, romance and tragedy?"

Yuki nodded, "I find that I have a preference for realistic writing. Not everything in life is as sweet and rosy as a typical romance novel may suggest. Somewhere in the world someone is going through cruel break-ups, marriage breakdowns, deaths and illnesses every single day; not everything can end in a happy ending."

Matsumoto-san looked at Yuki for a moment before adding a further question, "Your novels have also been quite violent…"

Yuki interrupted Matsumoto-san, knowing her train of thought, "Yes, as is reality when you think about it. I feel there is no need to shield eyes away from some of the true scenes of violence and tragedy in my writing, which adds to my realistic approach. Emergency wards, accident scenes, acts of violence are not as 'clean and clear cut' as television shows may portray and it may seem somewhat horrific to read about, but that is what really happens."

"Although, recently there has been a slight shift in your typically tragic endings where you have ended the novel happily. Some personal experience perhaps?" she asked slyly, sending the younger women in the audience into a tizz.

Until now, Yuki had always walked out the moment they mentioned his relationship with Shuichi, but this time, knowing his lover was to come onto the stage with him, he merely smiled softly and answered with, "Perhaps."

Tohma, who had a reserved seat up in the sound booth with the show's producer was about to cut the interview off out of habit, but was stopped by Yuki's soft confession.

While the squeeing audience gradually calmed down again, Yuki glanced to the side of the stage where Shuichi was watching. The younger man was propped up against the doorframe, arms folded together, smiling lovingly back at him. Shuichi could not decide if he should stay there or run on stage and glomp Yuki. He decided on the former, opting to glomp Yuki when they were backstage.

Matsumoto-san was surprised by the unexpected answer but laughed light-heartedly when the audience settled down, "I think we need to hear more about that a bit later!" she turned to the primary camera again, "We are going to take a short break. When we come back, Shindou Shuichi will be joining us and later we will take a look at Yuki Eiri's latest novel. Stay tuned!"

The cameras panned off and went into standby while the commercial break kicked in. Yuki could feel the excitement of the crowd building up, waiting for the moment that their favourite pop star came out. He stood up and took a drink from his glass of water while his chair was swapped with a two-seater lounge. Matsumoto-san had turned from him slightly, having her make-up and hair checked. After her check was done, she turned back to Yuki and smiled brightly, "I am surprised that you answered my question about Shindou-san, Yuki-sensei; you have always stopped your interviews before now."

Yuki looked at her for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, well that is what this interview is for, but sometimes things can change regardless of that fact."

They did not get a moment longer to think about that statement as Yuki and Matsumoto-san were given the signal to take their seats again.

Shuichi's microphone had been attached to him and he was waiting for his moment to walk out on stage.

The camera panned in on Matsumoto-san and she addressed the home and studio audience, "Welcome back to Kel-TV. If you have just joined us, we are talking with renowned romance novelist, Yuki Eiri, here to tell us about a new novel and to dispel some of the rumours surrounding his relationship with Shindou Shuichi." Matsumoto-san stopped for a moment to turn to a different camera. "Joining us today is the voice behind one of the hottest and most successful J-Pop bands we have seen since the days of Nittle Grasper, the exuberant lead singer of Bad Luck, Shindou Shuichi!"

Shuichi waited until Matsumoto-san had announced his name before he walked out from backstage. The audience had leapt out of their seats, applauding, cheering and some screaming. He smiled at the crowd and waved with his uninjured hand. He greeted the standing Matsumoto-san with a kiss on the cheek and then over towards Yuki. Yuki had stood with everyone else when Shuichi had walked out and as his lover approached him, the audience had recoiled waiting in tense anticipation.

As Shuichi reached his side, Yuki took one step towards Shuichi and captured his lips in a chaste greeting, Shuichi hugging into him for a moment while the audience went wild.

Tohma had almost fallen out of his chair before wondering if Eiri had once again been replaced by his younger brother.

Yuki, Shuichi and Matsumoto-san were still standing as the audience was quietened down by studio attendants.

Matsumoto-san turned to Shuichi, "Wow! Look at you all dressed up!"

Shuichi's continuous smile never faulted as he took a look at himself, "I know Kel-san! Check it out! Aren't I totally hot tonight!" he spun around causing the audience to cheer again.

One of the audience members had gotten so excited she had tears running down her face. Shuichi spotted her and pointed her out, "Aww, are you crying?"

The camera turned on the over-excited girl who had covered her face in embarrassment.

Shuichi thought it was fantastic, "Aww wow, that is awesome…Can I get a box of tissues up here?"

A stagehand had run to grab a box and handed them to Shuichi. Shuichi quickly approached the awestruck girl and handed her a handful of tissues. He turned to the audience around him, "Any one else?"

Several nearby audience members raised their hands and Shuichi pulled out about a dozen tissues and handing them to whomever he was nearest. He made his way back to the stage and handed the box back to the stagehand. On his way to his seat, Shuichi turned to the audience and while pointing to the girl, jokingly accused, "Why don't you all love me like she does?"

As the audience burst out laughing, Matsumoto-san took her seat, Yuki and Shuichi following her lead. Instead of sitting on his designated side of the lounge, Shuichi sat up against Yuki, Yuki's arm coming behind him on the back of the lounge. Shuichi sighed loudly, clearly happy and relaxed.

"Well I do not think I have to ask how you are today Shindou-san," Matsumoto-san commented.

Shuichi was literally beaming, "Nope. I am absolutely happy!"

Yuki's arm slipped down from along the back of the lounge to rest behind Shuichi, his hand on his shoulder.

Matsumoto-san sat back laughing, "So what has Bad Luck been up to since you released your latest album?"

Shuichi kept shifting his line of sight between Matsumoto-san, the audience and the camera, "As I am sure you all know, we were recently on tour down to Osaka where we played eight shows…"

Matsumoto-san cut in, "All sold out I believe…"

Shuichi nodded, "Yes! The place was maxed out for every show, the atmosphere was incredible each time," he turned to face the camera, "Thank you to everybody who came."

"And what are your current plans?" Matsumoto-san asked.

"We are back in the recording studio. We have compiled around sixty-two…? No, sixty-four songs ready for a new album. We are trying them all out, mixing them around at the moment," Shuichi answered.

Matsumoto-san pressed on, "Have you come up with a title yet? When can we expect this new album to hit the shelves?"

Shuichi smiled, "We have a title, we have a prospective release date for the first single and the album itself, but I cannot tell you yet…"

The audience 'aww-ed'.

Shuichi turned to the audience, "Sorry, but it is a secret! However, it will be a massive album with some fantastic songs; I hope you will all be as excited about it as we are."

"A massive album? To what great heights do you see this album going, Shindou-san?" asked Matsumoto-san.

Shuichi looked at her confidently, "To Number One of course," he laughed before stopping himself, "but I have said enough already, so you will just have to wait for the surprise."

Matsumoto-san gave in, "Oh alright then," she laughed before taking a more serious tone, "Let's talk about your injury, Shindou-san."

Shuichi nodded his consent, "Okay."

Matsumoto-san motioned towards his wrist, "You obviously are still injured and we can see that your wrist is bandaged. How bad was the injury?"

Shuichi looked down at his wrist, "Pretty bad as far as fractures go. I do not always need this bandage on now, only on days where my wrist aches a bit. I had three fractures; one on the inside of the ulna, which is this arm bone here," he pointed to his ulna and then to the radius, "and two on my radius. One of the fractures was located on the base of the bone, which according to the Doctor is an unusual place to receive a fracture and he was right that it has taken longer to heal than the other two fractures. For," he looked up at Yuki questioningly, "three weeks?"

Yuki nodded, "Yes."

Shuichi continued, "For three weeks I had a cast on after the general swelling had gone down to help that fracture heal better. For someone as active as I am, it was hard not to move my arm or my hand, but I certainly knew it when I did! Because of the way I had fallen on my wrist," Shuichi sat forward, Yuki's hand slipping from his shoulder to his hip, and imitated the position his wrist had been when he had hit the floor with his uninjured hand, "I had sprained the wrist as well, as to be expected. Anyone out there who has sprained anything will know how much it hurts and that it takes weeks to come good again."

Matsumoto-san continued, "Has this injury hindered your career at all?"

Shuichi shook his head slightly, "Not really, but I have not had any scheduled appearances where I am required to perform. As I said earlier, we are working on our next album and we have pretty much been in the studio for the entire time I have been injured."

Matsumoto-san nodded, "Of course…and how is your injury now?"

Shuichi sat back against Yuki, Yuki bringing his hand back up to Shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi lifted his hand up in front of him, "The fractures have completely healed, but the sprain has not, obviously from the extended time of not being able to move my wrist with the cast on. I have been going to physiotherapy, which is helping me get more movement and strength back. Obviously I cannot lift anything heavy and I do not have my full movement back yet, but it is getting there!"

Yuki added his piece, "It will be good when your wrist is completely healed."

Shuichi nodded, "I know! I will be able to use my hand without that jolt of pain, which completely ruins the mood when we…" Shuichi quickly cut himself off, realising where he was going.

Matsumoto-san had missed what Shuichi was referring to, "When you…?"

Shuichi failed at holding a slight blush back as he jerked up to look at his host, "Nothing!"

Yuki cut in, smirking, cheeks also slightly pinker, "He means like when we do normal things, like when he is washing his hair…or doing the dishes."

Then Matsumoto-san understood them, "I see! Of course!" she laughed loudly, quickly turning to the main camera, "When we come back we find out the truth about the most recent and shocking rumours surrounding the couple, do not go away!"

The cameras were placed on standby and the group on stage were given the all clear to relax. Shuichi let the breath he was holding out, laughing slightly, "Woops!"

Yuki's arm around Shuichi's shoulders tightened as Yuki chuckled, "Nearly, Shuichi."

Yuki handed Shuichi his glass of water before taking a drink from his own.

"Oh well, I am sure everyone is smart enough to know we are doing that anyway," Shuichi commented, taking a drink.

Yuki could not argue with that logic but he added, "Sometimes it is not about that, but what some listeners will and will not accept hearing."

Shuichi took another drink, handing the glass back to Yuki and waited for the novelist to sit back before leaning back into him, resting his head back on Yuki's arm, "Yeah, I know. It is a bit unfair though; people are happy to speculate, but when they know it for a fact, they go off."

Yuki kissed Shuichi just above his temple and Shuichi looked back up at Yuki, smiling gently as Yuki's soft lips met his own.

Matsumoto-san settled herself back in her seat, letting the lovers before her know it was almost time to get back on air.

"Welcome back to Kel-TV! Tonight we are here with Yuki Eiri and his lover, Shindou Shuichi. Six weeks ago, the people of Japan woke to a disturbing headline alleging that Shuichi had been domestically victimised by Yuki Eiri. The rumours intensified when Shuichi was seen with an injured arm." Matsumoto-san turned to the both of them, "You have both stated from the beginning that this is completely untrue and that your injury, Shindou-san, was a complete accident."

Shuichi nodded vigorously, sitting up in his spot on the lounge and continuing to lean into Yuki's chest, "What happened to my wrist was an accident, there is nothing else to it."

Yuki looked directly at the camera facing him and added, "We are not an entirely perfect couple but I have never physically abused Shuichi and I never will."

Shuichi turned to Yuki and softly pecked him on the cheek.

"Aside from the obvious wrist injury, you were alleged to have had several bruises, a completely broken arm, broken ribs, cuts and scratches…"

Shuichi scowled softly and sat forward to the edge of the lounge, "I cannot stress enough that those rumours were so untrue! I busted my wrist when I was straddling Yuki in his desk chair and fell off! My only injury was that to my wrist, no other breaks, bruises, scratches or whatever was said about me and I will prove it right now if I have to…"

Shuichi stood and quickly removed both his jacket and his white shirt together. He moved to stand before the shocked and screaming audience and the cameras that had turned to face him. He held his arms out and slowly turned around before stepping back, "See, no broken ribs, no other bruising, nothing…I am not living in a domestic violence relationship so please stop thinking it."

Tohma knew Shuichi could do some drastic things, but this was unthinkable, even to Tohma. But Tohma gave a small smile at Shuichi's honest, abrasive and brash actions, admiring the lengths he had gone to in order to clear Eiri's name. This interview had turned out quite well. Although, the mobile phone on silent in his pocket constantly vibrating suggested Mika would think otherwise. Rolling his eyes, he knew exactly the kind of chewing out he would get when he did see his wife and it was for the same reasons that he did not consult her about this interview in the first place.

Yuki stood and held Shuichi's top and jacket for him to put back on, a light blush spread across his cheeks. Shuichi had slipped the shirt and jacket onto his shoulders when one of the audience members shouted out, "But what is that on your stomach?"

Shuichi turned to look at her, face blank before shifting the open shirt to look at what they were calling out about, "Oh!" Shuichi looked back up, a cheeky, yet somehow innocent grin on his face, "That is love bite! And I am not showing you the other one!"

Shuichi turned away from the wild audience, standing before Yuki as he buttoned up his shirt. He and Yuki were sharing a similar deep blush as Shuichi faced him, laughing to each other softly. Yuki fixed Shuichi's collar for him before leading the happy singer back to the lounge.

The audience had to be settled down again and Matsumoto-san wiped tears of laughter from her eyes, "Well that is one way to prove something, Shindou-san!"

Shuichi laughed as Yuki chuckled, commenting, "Oh, I did not mind, even though I do get to see that everyday."

Shuichi looked up at Yuki in surprise before throwing his head back in laughter, leaning further into Yuki's chest, Yuki's arm tight around him. The audience had let loose several woots and whistles.

Matsumoto-san settled her own laughter before continuing, "It is evident that you feel quite strongly about proving these rumours false, Shindou-san. Have rumours about yourselves affected you this much before?"

Shuichi looked at Matsumoto-san, "Not really, no. Although there have been some incredible rumours about us swimming around out there, most of them were so ridiculous that they did not even warrant our attentions. This time, these rumours about our relationship…we had to put a stop to them. At first we just laughed at them, but after a while, and the more…"

Yuki cut in, "The more they developed, the more they hurt, to be honest."

Shuichi nodded, "Sure, we argue sometimes but who does not. We have a wonderful relationship and that needed to be put across. To have the public under the false belief that our relationship is like that…"

"When our relationship is in effect already controversial, and these speculations were not something that could simply be ignored this time like other rumours…" Yuki added.

"…and they would only continue to hurt us even more the longer they persisted," Shuichi finished.

Tohma was staring at his screen with wide eyes as they finished their speech. Since when have they been able to finish each other's sentences like that? Tohma was not the only one surprised as he noticed his mobile had actually stopped vibrating for longer than it took Mika to hit redial.

Yuki continued, "However, domestic violence is a serious issue in many relationships and if you are a victim, you should seek professional help instead of enduring it."

Shuichi nodded in agreement.

"Very well said and thank you for sharing that with us," Matsumoto-san turned to the camera, "We will return with more after this commercial break."

K and Mizuki had joined Tohma up in the sound booth.

K turned to Tohma, "Ah, Seguchi-san, it was an excellent idea to set this interview up. Both Bad Luck's and Yuki-san's sales will soar after this."

Mizuki was in agreement, "And it really was necessary, both of their reputations had plummeted the longer those rumours had continued. We, however, should consider ourselves lucky that no one had 'come forward' from either of their 'pasts' to stake a claim on those rumours."

Tohma looked at Mizuki and nodded, "I am aware. Eiri-san is quite promiscuous and it has been difficult to keep his private life out of the media spotlight. It is ironic that after all the effort to keep their relationship under a tight lid, we have to throw their love right in the middle of the media den."

Back on the stage, Matsumoto-san was ready to begin the final segment of the interview and she held in her hand a copy of Yuki's latest book, "Welcome back everyone. Romance novelist Yuki Eiri is about to release a new novel in the coming week. What can you tell us about _Love's Shadow_, Yuki-sensei?"

Yuki sat back with Shuichi resting comfortably against him, "It is a bitter tale about the jealousness surrounding a love triangle between long-term friends and how frightening jealous feelings can be. I wanted to follow the other side of a love triangle instead of following the love story and the resolution has been twisted into something you would not expect."

Matsumoto-san awed, "That does sound captivating, Yuki-sensei. I have been itching to read it since we organised this interview."

Shuichi nodded lively, "Absolutely! I have read the novel already and it is very powerful."

Yuki was staring down at Shuichi, "When did you read it?" Yuki drew close to Shuichi so that he was eye-to-eye with his lover, "Have you been on my laptop again?"

Shuichi looked at innocently, "No, I promise! I have not touched your laptop. Mizuki-san slipped me a copy last week."

Yuki sat back up and continued to look down at Shuichi, "She did, huh?"

Shuichi continued to nod innocently, "Yep."

Up in the booth, Tohma and K were smirking at the editor that looked like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Mizuki slumped down in her chair, "The Chief is going to kick me for this…"

Matsumoto-san was watching the pair with amused attention, "It seems that you are not supposed to be on Yuki-sensei's computer, Shindou-san."

Yuki answered for Shuichi, "Oh hell no! He is not even allowed to look at it from a distance."

Matsumoto-san looked between the two, "Is there any particular reason why?"

Shuichi looked like a scolded puppy, "I may have…crashed it…once…"

Yuki cut in, "Twice. And?" he looked down at Shuichi.

Shuichi looked up at Yuki with a sheepish smile while he chewed on his bottom lip, "Lost some of your work…"

Yuki continued to look down at him, "Some?"

"Half a novel…"

Matsumoto-san blanched, "Half of a novel?" she looked at the couple before her incredulously.

Yuki nodded slightly, "Yes, half of an almost finished novel. Oh, he was the one that had to go and speak to my Publishers after that."

Matsumoto-san continued with her questions, "Which novel was this that got partly erased?"

"I am still putting it back together actually; however it should have been released before _Obsession_, which was two novels ago." Yuki smiled a little and put his arm back around Shuichi's shoulders, "That being said, I was not completely happy with that novel at the time I was writing it and I had thought about completely changing it…maybe it was a sign."

Matsumoto-san and the audience laughed when Shuichi drew his hand across his forehead in relief.

Matsumoto-san held a copy of Yuki's latest novel in her hand and turned to the audience, "Tonight we have had two very special guests with us who have taken a moment of their time to share with us a mere portion of their lives together. Would you please join me in thanking Yuki Eiri and Shindou Shuichi for being here tonight."

Yuki and Shuichi both nodded their thank you to the applauding and screaming audience, Shuichi waving enthusiastically before shaking Matsumoto-san's hand after Yuki had.

Matsumoto-san waited a moment while the audience settled down again, "Now while Shindou-san heads over to where Bad Luck has been set up to perform for us tonight, I would like everyone to look underneath their chairs because tonight you are not going home empty handed. Under everybody's chair is a copy of _Love's Shadow_ personally signed by Yuki-sensei! The novel will be available in stores as of next week, so make sure you grab a copy if you have not already pre-ordered!"

The audience continued to excitedly clutch and wave their signed copies of Yuki's latest novel as Matsumoto-san introduced Bad Luck.

"For the first time since being back in the studio, Bad Luck are back on the stage to perform for you their encore medley from their recent tour down to Osaka. Here they are for you all! Bad Luck!"

The cameras panned in on Shuichi standing side on to the microphone stand with his head down, poised and ready for Hiro and Suguru to begin playing the first bars of their rearrangement. They began a slow, instrumental introduction before Shuichi softly sang random lines from Easy Action, Super Drive and The Rage Beat. The music started to slowly build up before slamming into the chorus of Easy Action before shifting into The Rage Beat and finishing with Super Drive.

Shuichi motioned for Hiro and Suguru to come up to the front with him as the audience thundered their appreciation for the performance. Matsumoto-san was followed by Yuki up to the stage to give her send off. Yuki moved to stand behind Shuichi and placed one hand on Shuichi's shoulder.

"You have been watching Kel-TV. I hope you have had as wonderful a time as we have! Thank you to Yuki Eiri-sensei, thank you to Shindou Shuichi-san and thank you to Bad Luck! Have a great night everybody!"

The cameras and lights all changed as the credits were applied to the screen and Matsumoto-san was given the all clear as the cameras were turned off. Shuichi continued to wave back to the audience as they were lead backstage and had their microphones removed.

Not two seconds later saw Shuichi with his arms wrapped tight around Yuki's neck stealing a long but chaste kiss from his lover. When Shuichi pulled back he said, "That was an amazing interview Eiri! I love you so much!"

Yuki smiled down at his lover before they were joined by Tohma, Mizuki and K to finalise the recording and partake in the after-interview pleasantries before Yuki and Shuichi were permitted to head home. Shuichi hummed happily to himself as he removed his overcoat and laid it on the lounge next to him. He was still revelling in the long, sweet make out session he and Yuki had shared in the back of the limousine that drove them home. He had removed his black jacket and undone another button of his white shirt when Yuki came into the lounge area with two drinks, scotch and Coke for Shuichi and straight scotch for himself.

Shuichi waited for Yuki to make himself comfortable on the lounge before sitting next to him and swinging both his legs to tangle with Yuki's. With their free arms around each other, they slowly enjoyed their drinks together before talking about their interview.

Shuichi leaned his head down to rest on Yuki's shoulder, "You really surprised me you know…"

Yuki took another drink from his glass, "When?"

Shuichi smiled softly, "When you kissed me on stage." Shuichi lifted his head up and took a sip of his drink, "I did not expect it, but I loved it!" Shuichi leaned forward slightly so he could kiss the corner of Yuki's mouth before pulling back to take another drink.

Yuki smirked at his lover, whom the alcohol was tinting his cheeks lightly, "I cannot believe you stripped off on national television."

Shuichi threw his head back in laughter before finishing his drink completely, "I know! I still have no clue as to what made me decide to do that, but I am still glad I did it! I just hope it worked and proved that you do not beat me up."

Yuki downed his own drink before shifting to place their empty glasses on the coffee table. He sat back and pulled Shuichi tighter into his arms, "Well, we will find out in tomorrow's paper. I am certain our interview will make the first four pages if it is not all over the cover."

Shuichi softly kissed Yuki's cheek while he teasingly played with Yuki's ear, "Just like you should be all over me tonight, hmm?"

The hands on Shuichi's body began to caress him as Yuki answered Shuichi's question with a searing kiss.

--

Hi there everyone!

Thank you for reading the second chapter!

I would say this fic is now finished lol!

I apologise if Yuki seemed a bit OOC with the interview, but I wanted him to be, well, he had to be more open about their relationship during it.

So please leave a review and let me know what you think!

Ja ne!

KittenCeez!!

xxx


End file.
